


Humanity.

by rebeccaharper1



Series: Humanity. [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Human Nature, Hux likes his cigarettes, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaharper1/pseuds/rebeccaharper1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whenever he's with Kylo, he discovers the lost pieces of his humanity that he's forced to conceal."</p>
<p>General Hux feels that he is losing his humanity, and Kylo Ren is the only thing keeping him sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have sexual content. Warnings will be given in the coinciding chapter. Enjoy!  
> (Also, Hux is a slight smoker.)

The general takes a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke into the dry air of the desert planet, relishing in the temporary change from his usual atmosphere. It had seemed like a decade since he had been stationary- Hux knew he wouldn't be here for much longer. Kylo Ren had given his cryptic orders to the stormtroopers, and they were nearly complete in their mission to exterminate the populous of the planet. He knew that somewhere in the direction of the suns, the villagers were being slaughtered. He was ruthless in his nature, but not completely void of mercy.  
There were times similar to this one in which he could sense the disappearance of his goodness- if ever there was any goodness he possessed. If it wasn't for the long-awaited heat that warmed his body, his glorious view of the planet's two suns, and his cozy spot in the sand, he would have assumed there was nothing good left in him. At this point, he told himself that he was too far gone- he could never leave the First Order.  
He hears the soft noise of heavy boots sinking into the sand behind him. "General Hux," Phasma announces her presence in this manner.  
"Yes, Captain."  
"Against my command, he has left survivors in the villages in the east," Phasma explains, her helmet alters her voice only slightly.  
"Why would Ren..." General Hux started, but could not finish his thought. He knew the answer to the question.  
Kylo Ren was too weak, too human to witness the consequences of his own commands. His mind was still being sculpted- he had missed the chance to be young and childish when he trained as a padawan. He was raised to be disciplined and devoted to the light side of the Force. Never did he have any time to be young and foolish. He was too weak to carry out his own plans. Ridiculous.  
"He's a child," Phasma states, and Hux can hear the sigh from behind her helmet. "Keep him in line. He's your responsibility."  
The Captain lifts her feet from the sand and turns back to her transport.  
Hux pushes himself up to a standing position and flicks his shortened cigarette into the wind, watching it get swept away. 

 

Hux observes the captain momentarily as she supervises the stormtroopers' entrance into the ship. Even she, as robotic in mindset and build as she was, seemed to be more maternal than him. The members of the First Order feared him. They respected her.  
As he turns on his heels, he compares the smooth surface of the ship's interior to the coarse sand of the desert planet and wonders if he would ever sacrifice to have that.  
He sees the creature clothed in black- he was more of a creature than a person when he was masked.  
When were they not creatures?  
Kylo is furious- Hux can tell from his quick pace and the way he clutches at his robes. There were both subtle and obvious depictions of his anger and emotion. That alone made him less of a creature.  
Sometimes, Hux envies that emotion.  
Sometimes, Hux despises it.


	2. Masks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is too ashamed to be without his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( there will be many similar incidents in this fanfiction as there are in Episode VII, however this does not follow the plot of the movie nor does it have all of the characters )

He was filled with rage and something else he cannot name- something destructive and deteriorating. He feels angry enough to kill, but he knows the emotion is fleeting. It'll be gone within minutes.  
Phasma didn't want to approach the general at first. Although the general's episodes of anger were not as physically destructive to the mechanics of the base as Kylo's, he often had a concrete conscience. He was set in his ways. There was no cowardice in his actions as there was in Kylo's. If he wanted destruction, he was determined to get it.  
However, Phasma could recognize the differences between a tantrum and a plan for destruction as well as distinguish his tantrums from Kylo Ren's. Hux often underestimates how intelligent Captain Phasma really is. He is too consumed by the thought of his army as anything less than a pack of robotic soldiers to comprehend the extent of her intelligence.  
Phasma begins, "General Hux, mind yourself, for I am not afraid to remind you of your duties!"  
With her fingers curled around his neck, he's pinned against the wall. He wouldn't dare punch at the metal on her armor. Instead, he tries to squirm free of her grasp. "Go to your quarters, General," she tells him, her robotic voice cutting through the silence of the deserted corridor.  
Just before she releases the general, he begins to feel heat oozing from the side of his neck, just where her hands are chafing. He stumbles into balance, pushing himself away immediately. He says nothing to the captain. He pushes back his disheveled, orange hair and pulls the hem of his uniform jacket down.  
Phasma couldn't care less about how Hux would react, because he was weak compared to her in mind and in body, and her whim suggested that she could crush him in a matter of seconds.  
When Hux knows the captain is out of sight and earshot, he treads carefully down the empty corridor and makes an immediate right into one of the rooms- his room.  
He admits to himself that his anger is, in fact, much less severe as before, but it was still present. How foolish he must have seemed.  
Even in the emptiness of the corridor, he would have found himself ridiculous.  
He lifts his fingertips up to his neck and swipes at the warm trickle of blood-  
"-Phasma?"  
He's snaps from his daze when he hears the deep, mechanical voice of the creature in black.  
"Yes," Hux mutters, turning his head toward the far corner of his quarters. He sees the creature in his helmet, hears the sigh that emits from behind the mask, and he ignores the injury on his neck. "What are you doing in my quarters, Ren?" Hux questions almost irritably. In the confines of his familiar quarters, he felt confident enough to challenge Kylo.  
However, the only response he received was silence.  
Something was troubling the creature in black.  
"Answer me," Hux whispers, sensing the torment in his mood.  
Hux touches his palm to the cool, dark metal of Kylo's helmet, and he mirrors his action with his other hand. Since the last time they had spoken privately, the helmet had acquired several new scrapes and taken harsh blows. The surface was chipping and uneven.  
"Take off the mask, Ren, and tell me why you're here."  
Kylo begins to reveal his face from beneath the helmet, and although Hux has seen the routine numerous times, he finds it fascinating each and every time. The man beneath the mask-  
He's always so afraid of being seen. Perhaps he uses his mask to cover up his weaknesses. The creature is more fearful than the man.  
Kylo meets the general's gaze, through the out-of-place hairs that fall in front of his face. His expression is one so stern that he might have been made from stone.  
However, Hux knew that it was all a pitiful act to maintain his public reputation.  
"I... I can't..." Kylo begins to say, bringing his fingertips up to Hux's neck to wipe away the small cut.  
"You haven't answered my question."  
"I'm losing faith, General..."

 

"I'm losing faith in the First Order."


	3. Freckles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo likes Hux's freckles

"Do you realize the extent of damage we've inflicted on the galaxies? How serious this is?" Hux demands. His answer is silence. Collapsing onto the edge of Hux's bed, Kylo buries his face in his palms and sighs. "The First Order demands discipline, Ren, a discipline that you've never had!"  
Hux believed that he knew all there was to know about discipline, that he was the epitome of a disciplined officer. Through all of his doubts, he had remained consistent in his actions and faithful to the First Order. He knew his priorities- he knew the methods he would use to get to them.  
"I swear, Ren, you're such a damn fool!"  
Hux could be furious, enraged, but there was a restricting power that kept him from doing anything.   
Anything.  
He felt paralyzed so suddenly. His breathing became delayed, like something was suffocating him. His lungs felt compressed, his head began to spin.  
Too suddenly to assume the feeling was natural. Hux knew the feeling was given to him from the man beside him.  
His vision began to blur. Did Kylo realize how terrible it felt to be trapped in his own body?   
Of course not.   
"Ren," he wheezes. "Cut it out."   
And just as quickly and suddenly it had come, the pain and agony ceased to envelop him. Hux, in his moments of relief, collapses beside Kylo, his ginger hair falling from its order. The strands fell over his face and circled his head, and his eyes merely fluttered to open.   
He feels a cool touch upon his cheek, Kylo's fingertips caressing his slightly freckled skin.  
Hux groans in exhaustion, as all of his energy had been taken from his body, and Kylo's touch becomes impossibly lighter. He gently pushes away the collar of Hux's uniform, silently observing the tiny bleeding cut on the general's neck.   
"I'll clean that," he whispers, but Hux resists ineffectively.  
"Ren... The First Order-it's..."  
"Silence," he tells the general from inside the bathroom. When he returns, he carries a small bandage and dampened towel.  
"We've done so much to the galaxy. We can't take it back... You can't abandon the cause, Kylo." The general fades in and out of complete consciousness, he might be able to muster enough energy to successfully fight against Kylo's touch.  
"I said silence."  
"No, Ren," the general whispers, but is voice is too faint and his pleas are too unimportant to acknowledge.   
He leans down to kiss Hux's neck, just above his cut, where his most visible freckles lie. He likes Hux's freckle-tainted paleness. For the most part, he likes Hux.  
He continues to brush his lips over the general's exposed neck, trying to evoke an emotion from him.   
"This is serious."  
"I'm very serious."


	4. Snob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has trouble sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to name General Hux, so I referenced Dorian Gray.

He rarely sleeps more than four hours a night. The few four hours is almost too much for him to handle. His depression gets muddled into his exhaustion, and he often mistakes his feelings of sadness for a yearning desire to sleep.   
He wakes up underneath the covers in a soft grey shirt that is slightly too wide for his thin torso and his boxers. He hadn't remembered falling asleep, nor did he remember changing out of his uniform. He also doesn't remember falling asleep next to Kylo Ren.   
Kylo lies beside him, turned away from the general, his broad shoulders and thin waist creating an evident dip in the silhouette his body created. Hux had half a mind to reach out and rest his hand in the bend of Kylo's waist, but he tears his eyes away from the small sliver of skin that peeks out from underneath Kylo's shirt. He notices too much about Kylo Ren.   
The general sighs, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, which wasn't large- it was just large enough to fit the both of them comfortably. They should know- at a time in their lives, they often shared the close space with each other. They were-  
He hears Kylo emit a heavy breath, and Hux watches the rise and fall of his shoudlers. He observes the way the fabric of Kylo's shirt folds when he shifts his arm. He observes the uneven pattern of his breathing.  
He notices too much about Kylo Ren, and it needed to be stopped before his fascination with Ren grew too large to handle. He waits until his legs feel comfortable before he rises to his feet and treads carefully to his closet to pull on a pair of soft pajama pants, careful not to wake the man in his bed.  
He pulls a transparent, holographic tablet from a charge station just to the left of his closet. Everything on his metal desk is in pristine order, his screens are well organized for display. He has a direct communication line to Captain Phasma and also one to Kylo Ren.   
Before, there had been a time in which he used the line to contact Kylo in his loneliness.   
"Hmm," he hears the man mumble in his sleep. "Hmmm- ah."  
"Ren,"he whispers to himself for no reason other than that he wanted to say his name in a way he had chosen not to say aloud.   
"Ahh..."  
The general catches himself smiling, but only for a brief moment before he snaps out of his trance. He swore to himself to keep his distance from Kylo Ren, that Ren was a hazard to Hux's disciplined nature. He needed to maintain authority and respect among the First Order, which would be altogether impossible if he became... soft.  
A moment couldn't hurt.  
Kylo Ren rolls onto his opposite side abruptly and groans softly. "Where are-"  
"Can't sleep," Hux replies wearily. "Needed to do something productive for awhile."  
Kylo Ren pulls the covers over his shoulders and opens his eyes slowly. "I was worried about you. You didn't wake up after I... y'know. And I thought I had taken too much out of you. I was waiting here to make sure you woke up, or for some sort of signal that you would be alright. I must have fallen asleep-"  
"It's alright, Ren," Hux tells him, setting his tablet down on his desk. He manages in his exhaustion to produce a compassionate smile - it's a smile that he rarely can muster. "You can stay tonight."  
He crosses the distance between where he stands and the bed, and he slides between the covers, feeling the heat that radiates from Kylo's body. Instinctively, Kylo Ren shuffles closer to the general and hesitantly touches Hux's chest. "Is this alright, General?"  
Hux smiles, and whispers, "No... But it's nice."   
He drapes his arm around the other man's body, and presses his lips into Kylo's hair in a kiss atop his head.   
"And don't call me general, Kylo Ren. Not when we're alone. Call me Dorian."  
"I'll call you a snob, Hux."


End file.
